I'm not crazy
by Tiro
Summary: Ichigo isn’t crazy. He just happens to have a Hollow inside of him. Non-yaoi.


**I'm not crazy**

**Summary**: Ichigo isn't crazy. He just happens to have a Hollow inside of him. Non-yaoi.

**Pairing/s**: None.

**Warnings**: Eeeh… none I think.

**Disclaimers**: I don't own Bleach.

Yeah, one thing; not really good with this two personalities and all, so don't hack on me for that. If you want to complain, do it with your other self that lives in your head. It helps sometimes (I know it).

And no, I'm not crazy either. On with the story.

-

'I'm not crazy' had not worked.

'I don't have a split personality' had not worked either.

Now Ichigo was silent. There was no use for him to try and make the idiots understand. With idiots he meant the people working on this hospital, the Shinigamis… the world. All of them were idiots. They did not understand.

He was not crazy.

His room was white, and quite boring. Ichigo never really knew, because it was rare he was actually fully conscious. They gave him medication, said they would help him. He never took them. Nothing changed. He was not crazy.

Once a week his family came to visit him. Since he was not violent, he was allowed to be in the same room, free to walk around and stuff like that. Only he never did. Yuzu always hugged him, crying and told Isshin Ichigo was fine. Ichigo was not crazy; he would become crazy in this place. Isshin wanted to agree, but several experts on the hospital had told him his son was not alright. He was on the borders to have two people in his head and they wanted to help him get rid of the one who was not Kurosaki Ichigo.

Ichigo never listened on those conversations. It was almost like the experts were bragging by saying it in front of the teen, showing off how great and powerful they were and how kind they are to help a little nutcase. He just sat there by the table and looked into the wall. Karin and Yuzu told him how everyone was doing, what happened, how their days had been. When it was time to say goodbye Ichigo simply waved at them. He could not find it in himself to smile in this fucked-up place. Both girls said to Isshin he was normal.

How come no one listened to them? They were smarter than the rest of the world. Pathetic…

This particular day, Ichigo had done little. He was not allowed to have his iPod with him here, same with many of his other things, so he just lay on the bed and stared into the wall a few inches away from him. Lunch had come and gone; it was still on his desk. He did not feel hungry. Not since he entered this place.

He wanted home. He was not crazy. Soon they would come and they would see he had not eaten, and then they would come in and gently tell him to eat and then join the others in the dayroom.

_Fuck the dayroom, fuck the caretakers, fuck them all. They can all go ta hell, Ichi. They go ta hell and we are the only ones left. And yer family of course._

Ichigo's eyes closed. When he opened them Hichigo smiled softly down at him. Black fabric fluttered over his body and he dragged it closer, ultimately dragging Zangetsu closer. The zanpaktou willingly scooted over and the teen snuggled up to the Hollow.

"Ya ain't crazy," Hichigo soothed. "They'll see that soon. I'm sorry for makin' ya go through all this shit though."

"You didn't mean to," Ichigo said. He only spoke when he was in his inner world.

"Well, I guess it was freakin' the Shinigamis out when you suddenly completely changed an' everythin'. Just didn't think they would call yer father and say ya're crazy."

Ichigo felt Hichigo's hands underneath his back, lifting his upper body up. Soon he was resting with his head against the Hollow's shoulder and Zangetsu settled down behind them both, spreading his coat over them.

"I want to go home," Ichigo said.

"I know," Hichigo soothed. "And ya will, 'cuz the only thing ya got in yer head is lil' me and Zangetsu."

"Telling the doctors that will ensure me a place for life in this hellhole," Ichigo said.

"I didn't say ya should say that. We two are ya. So ya are ya, and then nothing's wrong."

"I love the way your logic work," Ichigo muttered and ignored the annoyed huff as he allowed himself drift to sleep.

-

Therapy again. Ichigo looked at his hands. They were getting paler when he rarely saw the sun. Maybe one day he would become as white as Hichigo?

_Fat chance, Ichi._

Ichigo made no move or sound to indicate he was speaking in his head. That would be crazy to do so.

_Fuck off, Hichigo._

_How kind of ya, partner. _

_Got any plans to get out of here yet?_

_Nah. Ya gotta speak for that I think._

_I don't want to speak with these assholes._

_Well, speak ta the guards. They tell the doctors everythin' anyway._

Ichigo looked up at the man opposite of him. Boring. Glasses. White coat like everyone else. Notepad and pencil. God, Ichigo wanted to write… hell, he would even like to draw.

_Tell the guards that later, Ichi. Tell 'em things like that, and ya'll be back home in no time._

He decided for that, and looked down again.

"Ichigo, we'll try one more time. Good day."

He did not say anything. The therapist sighed and continued:

"It is considered rude when one doesn't answer. So please do your best."

_Fuck ya._

Ichigo looked up at him and said deliberately slow, like the therapist was an idiot:

"Good day."

He did not say anything more during that session.

-

Once he was back in his room, he stood by the door and looked through the small window on it. One of the guards spotted him and walked up. He opened the window and said:

"What's wrong, Ichigo?"

"Would it okay if I got some papers and pencils?" he asked in the same tone he used when he wanted to sweet-talk Yuzu into baking cookies so the two could eat it in front of the television with Karin. "I'm really bored in here."

The guard stood frozen. Then he nodded and said:

"Sure. Want anything special?"

"Nah, just normal papers will be fine," Ichigo said. He smiled inside. _See? I'm not crazy._

_We know that, Ichi. Good boy._

_Don't call me that._

_Good Ichi?_

_God, shut him up Zangetsu._

_Bleh, ya're so borin' Ichiiiii… _

_Not talking to you. Zangetsu._

_Wait a minute! What the hell are ya doin' ya fuckin' zanpaktou?! Lemme go! Ichi, ya'll pay for this!_

-

"He has not spoken to us at all," the therapist patiently explained to Isshin.

"Listen, I've never seen any signs of this other personality thing," Isshin said. "I only took him for an examination because of something his friends saw. You took one look at him, and locked him in! I want to see if he has any other personality, otherwise I'm taking him home."

"This takes time, Kurosaki-san, it's not something we can just cure with one talk," the man said, feeling annoyed that his profession was ridiculed by this simple man in front of him.

"Himura-san, I don't want to be rude," Isshin said. "But I want to see. I want proof. I'm just a simple doctor, but I've been trained to see signs like this. I've never seen it."

"You didn't suspect anything when it came to your son, that's natural," Himura said, already looking forward to less annoying relatives.

"I know my son," Isshin said. "You don't. He's just playing you."

"I beg you pardon?"

"He's not speaking. He's playing you. He's done that before, when someone annoys him. He shuts up and refuses to speak," the man said and looked over at his son who was listening to both Karin and Yuzu at the same time, the only one succeeding following them both. Isshin was lost after three sentences.

"This is different," Himura insisted. "He's not speaking _at all_."

A guard walked in that same moment and looked oddly at the therapist.

"What?" Himura snapped.

"Not speaking at all?" the guard repeated and looked at them both.

"Yes, now what is it, Yamari-kun?" Himura asked irritably.

"Well, that's not true for the first," Yamari replied. "I admit he's not the most talkative person I've met but he speaks to us guards every day."

Isshin felt weights lift off his chest. His son was just playing them, to show them he was not crazy. Ichigo never liked therapists, not since his mother died.

Himura gaped.

"Does he now?" Isshin said with a grin. "Well, he gets bored so easily so I imagine he asked for papers and pencils first thing."

"Yes, I think that was what he wanted," Yamari said. "I'm no doctor, but he looks completely fine to me."

Ichigo listened with one ear.

_Of course I am. _

-

_See? Piece of cake._

_Yeah, now I only gotta convince everyone else I'm not crazy._

_Well, the people in school doesn't know._

_Nah, dad made it look like I had an illness. _

_Well, technically ya had._

_The only thing I got is your stupidity, Hichigo._

_Yeah, but ya love me anyway._

_Hn. I like Zangetsu better._

_What?! What's so special about that old man?!_

_He's not as annoying as you._

Ichigo looked up at the clear autumn sky, felt his father's presence next to him and then Isshin handed him a jacket.

"It's a bit chilly, can't have you get a cold," the man said.

"What? _Wasn't_ I supposed to be sick?"

"Well, according to the therapists in there you're a whacko," Isshin said. "I prefer you to have recovered completely, right?"

"Yeah," Ichigo said and took the jacket on. "What happens now?"

"Now? Well, first of all we're going home and you're getting some real food. You've lost weight; Yuzu will be happy to feed you properly."

"I'm going to be in school."

"Nah, you got another week," Isshin said. "The teachers had some homework for you but said you should only do what you can do, and not feel too stressed up about it. Just a little bit."

"Great," the orange-haired teen muttered as he got into the car. "First I have to spend weeks in that place for a stupid mistake no one bothers to check and now homework."

"Well, rather homework than staying there?"

_I agree with that._

_Shut up Hichigo. You're not supposed to be here, because I ain't crazy._

_Ya shut up. Now, make him get movin' 'cuz ya're not the only one who's hungry._

Ichigo looked over at his father, remembered he had asked a question and replied:

"Yeah. Remind me of that place whenever I don't feel like doing homework and the teachers will see the best work of the year each time."

"I hear you, I hear you. Well, let's not have Yuzu waiting; she's itching to feed you back to health."

Ichigo groaned and said:

"With her cooking, I'll be rolling down the sidewalk by the end of the week."

Isshin laughed as he pulled out from the parking lot. Ichigo looked at the mental hospital and flipped it his finger.

_Ya're such a baby, Ichi._

_Zangetsu, get him._

_Wait—oi wait a freakin' minute! Zangetsu, lemme go! Ichigo! Iiiiiiiiiichi! Ya're totally, fuckin' crazy!_

_You were the one to say I wasn't, and now you say I am?_

_Well, one can always change their minds, right?! Tell 'im to lemme go, Ichi! _

_Nope, you called me crazy. Zangetsu, do him!_

_Iiiiiiiiiiiiiichigo!!!_

Ichigo managed not to smile in real life. He was not crazy after all.

End

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! I hope to have more one-shots about Ichigo and Hichigo out, because they're just lovely!

Until another time,

Ja,

Tiro


End file.
